Medicated McKay
by McKay Rulez
Summary: After the events of the Shrine and experiencing Second Childhood, and the Kirsan Fever, Rodney becomes even more of an hypochondriac then he was before. This leads to some poor decisions with consequences. Rodney abuses pills. Hallucination Palooza! Sam helps Rodney get through it. Ship: Sam/Rodney and Rodney/Hallucination Sam Mentioned Ship: Jennifer/Ronon
1. Better Safe

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Stargate or its characters!  
 _Summary:_ After the events of the Shrine and experiencing Second Childhood, and the Kirsan Fever, Rodney becomes even more of an hypochondriac then he was before. This leads to some poor decisions with consequences. Rodney abuses pills. Hallucination Palooza! Sam helps Rodney get through it.  
 _Ship:_ Sam/Rodney and Rodney/Hallucination Sam  
 _Mentioned Ship:_ Jennifer/Ronon

* * *

Rodney has always taken his health seriously. From big concerns to even the smallest. Whether it was the dangers of the exposure of radiation, to getting a sunburn on his fair skin. Even getting a splinter was infirmary worthy. So it was made all the more horrible when the realization came to him that he was sick and dying, slowly loosing his memories, and during all that, everyone had in the beginning, thought he was perfectly fine. Nicer even. Even though he had fallen unconscious in the cold. Everyone was okay with that, and somehow he was? It must have been the sickness in his brain at the time not to have been more diligent and concerning about it... Well not any more. He had learned his lesson.

He still had nightmares about the whole ordeal. It was such a horrible, and beyond frustrating experience to loose yourself with nothing you could do nothing to stop it. He had a new found sympathy for the elderly with alzheimer's disease. There was no way he wanted to go back to that and felt pity for those with no hope.

In response, Rodney had stepped up his game when it came to his health. He took many pills to keep him healthy. It had started to just get medicine to have a dreamless sleep at night due to all his nightmares waking him up. Then once during to late night, when he went to the infirmary to ask for more pills, he had found that Dr. Keller was busy with a patient of a late night sparring training incident. Ronon and some new transfer marine. He guessed that he shouldn't bother the annoyed, sleep-deprived, Doctor as she ranted at her patient about safety. Obviously she was pissed at being awoken at the ungodly hour just to tend to some bruises and cuts he could have done himself or at least a nurse. He didn't want to get into that. So instead he decided to get the pills himself. He knew where the medicine cabinet keys where. He was best friends with Carson after all and had seen him put them away before so he got them and went to the cabinet and opened it up.

Rodney's eyes roamed over the various names and types of pills, looking for the sleep medicine. Some of the pill's where rather interesting but he kept looking.  
"Ah!" He found it and pulled it out. He smirked to himself and started to close the cabinet when something in his brain stopped him. He looked back into it and eyed the pills inside once again. As he gazed at what the pills where for he got an odd feeling.  
Rodney had felt fine when he first got Second Childhood.. How did he know if he didn't have any strange alien disease that just had no symptoms?  
He went to planets all the time... Sure their was the check ups after the missions but who's to say they just couldn't detect it like 2nd Childhood?  
Hey, even the planet they where on now was an alien planet for crying out loud! It had gotten them sick too that one time with Kirsan Fever and Everyone forgot everything too!  
Rodney reasoned with the small voice for in the back of his subconscious telling him this was a bad idea as he reached in too the cupboard once more.  
No, No. He thought to himself. This is a logical idea! Just being a little preventive is all.. Better safe then sorry is the reasonable saying.  
Rodney picked out some that he thought he needed.  
Then once he heard the footsteps of the nurse coming back he quickly stuffed the other medicine bottles in his pockets. He shut the cabinet with a thud, relocked it and turned around to see the sleepy Doctor staring at him.

"What are you doing McKay?" She asked puzzled.  
Rodney's fingers fidgeted and showed her the sleeping pills. Pointing at it for more emphasis nervously.  
"Just getting my refill for my sleep medication. I uh.. Noticed you where busy so I didn't want to bother you."  
Jennifer smiled. "Well at least one person didn't want to bother me with something trivial."  
She then frowned. "But you know you're not suppose to go in there. Only the medical staff."

Rodney nodded but she was already looking away from him towards the infirmary beds. Eyes gazing to Ronon, who looked between the injured marine and her. Rodney knew the two where dating. So he knew it was best to leave now before Jennifer had a argument with her scary muscular boyfriend for being the reason she had to wake up so early. Rodney used the time that Jennifer wasn't paying attention to him to quickly slip out of the infirmary hoping she wouldn't be able to know just how much pill bottles where actually there before he had arrived to how many where taken. He decided when he got home to his laptop it was probably best to hack into the infirmary's servers and update the real amount of piss bottles where left so no one would notice.


	2. Then Sorry

Some time later...

Sam sat in the Mess Hall, eating her blue jello. She closed her eyes, smiling, enjoying it. She was addicted to this stuff ever sense the cooks in Cheyenne convinced everyone that jello is a main food group all in its own. She could hug whoever requested the food shipments from Earth on getting it made available in Atlantis daily even when the kitchens where closed. She got up and placed her now empty Jello cup with the rest of the returned trays and cups. Then looked around the empty mess. It was night and most would be sleeping now. She should too but she was still on Earth time though. It would take a while to get reused to Atlantis standard time again. She should try to get some seep but she was wide awake. She shrugged and decided to go to the labs. That's what she normally did in her free time, besides she figured, best to get a head start on her work as the new Secondary Chief Head of Science. She had just started a couple days ago..

She tried not to be bitter that she wasn't head of Atlantis again like she wanted. The IOA of course choose to keep Woolsey in Command, but it still felt like a demotion.. Cause it was no matter what any fancy dressed politician said. Though she looked on the bright side. At least she was back in the thick of things. As leader she mostly just directed people and took a step back from those under her to let them do their designated roles and let them shine. Now she could really get back behind a console and play around with unknown alien devices again. That was the highlight of it all. The fun of discovery.. Still though.. It was a little uncomfortable when Woolsey would look at her weird, perhaps out of guilt, or Radek who quite the opposite looked at her with a mixture of envy, anger, and frustration. She didn't blame him. He was sort of the unofficial second under Rodney, and she had taken his spot just as Woolsey had taken hers. So she completely understood his emotions to her.

Once out of the transporter she noticed the light coming from the lab.  
Rodney must be awake or fell asleep at his desk again. she thought. He was always working diligently.  
She just hoped he'd be too absorbed to get into a fight right now, or have to look at his smug face, grinning at her.

After the arrangement of her new found position in Atlantis, Rodney had taken great satisfaction to being her superior. While he had sent his regrets on her demotion he was having way to much fun and a huge grant to boost his ego with being able to order her around, or at least he'd try before the two would fight each other in verbal sparring matches. It was quite the sight for Rodney's minions too see their superior go head to head with someone that completely matched his quick wit. Even Zelenka put away his annoyances with her for a few minutes just to watch the two in action with unbridled amazement.  
Sam could even sometimes hear people in the background yell "Fight! Fight! Fight! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" jokingly.  
Sam would huff it off, though she wouldn't admit it out loud she had missed the competitive banter between the too for quite some time.  
More then she thought was possible for such a bastard like him.

As Sam walked in what she saw was nothing like she had expected. Rodney was up and about energetically. His face was red and his fingers where moving spastically, even more so then usual. He was mumbling to himself incoherently and in long unpaused variables. He was standing, leaning from one foot to the other over and over again like he was rocking himself. His eyes where staring straight ahead of him at nothing yet he acted like someone was there.  
Sam looked around the room. Indeed he was alone. His desk was a mess and things where thrown about.  
What was going on? Sam wondered.

"Rodney?" Sam called a little worried.  
Rodney's head jerked up but didn't look at her. He was still looking at the space ahead of him.  
"No, No." He whined. "I was right, stop telling me I was wrong."  
Sam was growing more concerned now. "Rodney. There's no one there."  
"SHUT UP!" Rodney suddenly snapped. "I ALREADY KNOW THAT DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW!?"  
Sam flinched at his sudden out burst then stretched a hand out protectively in front of her in case he tried something.  
"Rodney, calm down." Sam reached up with her free hand to her ear but realized she didn't have her ear piece. She must have forgotten it in the Mess Hall.  
She looked around looking for Rodney's comm but couldn't see his. It was probably somewhere hidden on his messy desk or in his room for all she knew.

Sam looked around for any strange device.  
Maybe some new piece of alien tech was messing with his mind. She thought. But couldn't tell what it could be.  
Then Rodney started throwing things at the invisible person. He was back to talking incoherently and now appeared to be speaking to two nothings.  
Sam looked around hopeless. She couldn't leave the room with him like this so she had no access to a communicator and she couldn't leave to get a stunner either.  
The computers where in front of Rodney but she didn't think it was safe to go hear him right now, not to mention she didn't want to get into the firing range of his arguments with the invisible things he was apparently seeing.  
What could she possibly do?


End file.
